Oh, boy!
by jehssik
Summary: /É claro que não seria muito esforço me casar com Edward; meu príncipe, quem fazia meus dias felizes, a razão da minha existência./


_N/A- Açucarada e engraçadinha (como eu geralmente tento fazer minhas fics), e BEM curta MESMO (o que é uma novidade ;x)_

_Twilight é uma série de livros de Stephenie Meyer, que eu recomendo MUITO! Quem não conhece, se gosta de bons livros, procure se informar _

Disclaimer - Nada disso é meu. É, infelizmente, Edward e Jasper não me pertencem /chora, e sim a Stephenie Meyer e a Summit Entretainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-x- __"I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove" -x-_

Eu observava, absorta, os dedos hábeis do meu namorado pressionarem com precisão as teclas do grande piano, tocando _aquela_ canção, a minha preferida.

Era uma tarde nublada de sábado, e tínhamos a casa só pra nós. Todos haviam saído, com exceção dele, e de mim. Ouvindo a melodia fraquinha, deixei minha mente vagar, e me peguei pensando no rumo que minha vida havia tomado desde que cheguei a Forks, em 2005. Tinha Charlie, novos amigos e – de certa forma – até uma nova família, um melhor amigo lobisomem que eu não via há algum tempo, e tinha _ele_. Edward era tudo o que eu podia querer, e um pouco mais... Eu constantemente pensava que não merecia.

O som parou, e eu me esforcei para manter a concentração, com o perfume dele impregnando até minha mente. Mãos frias tocaram as minhas.

"Bella, você está se sentindo bem?" ele sussurrou, e eu senti seu hálito no meu rosto. Meneei a cabeça.

"Por que você parou? Eu adoro essa música..." Ele riu de leve, e me puxou contra sua pele de mármore, num abraço apertado. Abandonamos o piano, fomos de mãos dadas até o quarto dele e nos deitamos na cama recém adquirida.

"Precisamos conversar... Sobre ontem..." Edward disse, brincando casualmente com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

_Oh, não!_

"Conversar não é bem a palavra. _Eu_ acho que a gente precisa é agir... Terminar o que começamos" sussurrei, na tentativa de mudar de assunto, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto e pescoço do meu namorado. Eu sabia que não iríamos à diante, mas, se conseguisse distraí-lo já era alguma coisa. Ele riu de novo e me colocou sentada em seu colo.

"Não, Bella, estou falando da nossa conversa sobre o _pedido_" Disse, com os olhos arregalados, depois de beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

"Ah", eu resmunguei "Casamento."

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, e então simplesmente fechou a cara. Eu já estava prestes a pedir um milhão de desculpas pela grosseria, quando percebi que ele parecia concentrado em alguma coisa.

"Edward?"

Ele bufou. "Alice acabou de chegar, com Jasper e Emmett"

Suspirei, aliviada. Assunto adiado por mais algumas horas, pelo menos. "Vamos lá, então!" Desci da cama e puxei Edward pela mão até o hall.

Encontramos os três enquanto entravam na casa e conversamos um pouco. Eles haviam voltado de uma caçada, e estavam animados e bem-dispostos.

"Emmett quer brincar..." Edward disse. Ele me deu um selinho, e murmurou, com os lábios ainda junto aos meus "Eu te amo. Mais tarde a gente se fala."

Os rapazes saíram para se divertir no jardim, enquanto eu e Alice subimos até o quarto dela.

Conversamos sobre várias coisas e, quando o assunto acabou, nenhuma das duas tentou procurar outro. Não sei onde, exatamente, o pensamento de Alice estava, mas o meu – junto com minha alma, e meu coração – estava com o amor da minha vida, no jardim da casa dos Cullen.

"Talvez você devesse aceitar o pedido de Edward." Alice disse, depois de um longo e confortável silêncio.

Oh, então ela já sabia. Humpft. _É claro que ela já sabia._

"Ele esteve incerto sobre isso por muito tempo, sabe? Sobre o pedido. Andava sempre com aquele anel no bolso, decidindo coisas e mudando de idéia o tempo todo... _Irritante._" Alice revirou os belos olhos, depois os baixou para suas mãos "Só... Pense bem antes de rejeitá-lo, sim? Você vai dar sua alma por ele; o que custa também dizer algumas palavras e assinar uns papéis, sorrindo para os convidados?"

Continuei em meu cômodo silêncio. É claro que não seria muito esforço me casar com Edward; meu príncipe, quem fazia meus dias felizes, a razão da minha existência. Mas eu não conseguia entender por que ele precisava de um _contrato_ para ter certeza de que me teria para sempre. Apenas uma formalidade. _Matrimônio_ não era nada eterno, hoje em dia, e não chegava nem perto da amplitude do que aconteceria em breve, que me ligaria para sempre à família Cullen.

Alice parecia estar ficando impaciente com minha repentina mudez.

"Tanto faz." eu murmurei, querendo gritar a bizarrice em se casar aos dezoito anos. Era impossível não pensar nos comentários pela cidade, os olhares, as fofocas... Entretanto, se tudo corresse bem, eu teria dezoito para sempre... Quando, então, seria a hora?

"É importante para Edward." ela deu um sorrisinho. "Além do mais, eu posso ver."

Ouvi um _click_, no fundo da minha mente.

"Ver o quê?" Eu não decidi nada ainda!

_Eu nem estou cogitando a possibilidade!_

"Não esse _ver_. Só... Ver." Alice suspirou, frustrada por não conseguir _essa_ visão. "Sabe? Imaginar."

"O meu possível casamento com Edward?" ela assentiu. "O que você está imaginando?" O sorriso dela estava largo demais, animado demais. O que – com toda certeza – dizia que eu não ia gostar nem um pouquinho.

Alice então levantou rapidamente, com seus movimentos perfeitos de bailarina, e me puxou pelo braço, rodopiando pelo quarto, sem me soltar.

"Você vai estar de branco, é claro, e isso vai matar Rosalie de inveja, porque a cor fica perfeita em você, enquanto faz ela parecer uma morta" ela riu da piadinha, ainda rodopiando graciosamente, sem soltar minhas mãos. "Seu vestido será perfeito, com uma cauda enorme, e diamantes no corpete – e não discuta sobre isso! – O buquê será de lírios alaranjados, você desfilará elegantemente – sem tropeçar, por favor – ao som de Always Somewhere, do Scorpions. E Edward... Oh, Edward... Você sabe como ele fica _tão lindo_ de smoking!"

"Ele fica _tão lindo_ de qualquer jeito, Alice", resmunguei.

Eu também estava imaginando a situação. E não parecia tão ruim, afinal.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Muitas!" ela estava claramente exultante. "Eu serei sua madrinha, é claro, e Edward provavelmente escolherá Emmett." Nós duas fechamos os olhos, devaneando "Charlie estará na primeira fila, e sua mãe, e Phil. Ela vai estar chorando... Esme também. Eu não vou chorar, porque iria estragar a maquiagem" Alice riu. "Eu gostaria que fosse numa manhã ensolarada, mas Edward estaria... ahn... '_Radiante_' demais, então substitua isso por uma noite cheia de estrelas..."

Voltamos a nos sentar, e Alice me puxou, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. A pele dela estava gelada como sempre, mas eu sentia um calorzinho aconchegante em meu peito, muito próximo do coração. Ela continuou seu monólogo, sem nem quase se dar conta da minha presença.

"Vocês serão o casal mais lindo da cidade, e a festa aqui em casa – que _eu_ vou organizar, é claro – vai ser um arraso! Depois disso, e de deixar sua mãe e Phil num avião de volta a Jacksonville, vocês vão em lua-de-mel para Bergen **(N/A – Noruega. É a cidade mais chuvosa da Europa, segundo o Wikipédia)**, com as passagens já compradas por Carlisle e Esme logo depois que Edward os informou do provável pedido. Ele será o tipo de marido perfeito, vai fazer de tudo pra você ser feliz e..."

Alice ficou tagarelando por mais não sei quanto tempo, mas eu já não prestava atenção. Eu sabia que Edward seria um marido perfeito, porque ele era um homem perfeito. O _meu_ homem perfeito. Agora eu podia visualizar esse casamento tanto quanto a vampira que ainda falava ao meu lado, e, com choque, eu percebi que _queria_ isso.

"... Você na família seria incrível, e... Bella? Bella?"

Levantei-me rapidamente do sofá, esticando as mãos na direção de Alice...

"Fique onde está, e _não veja meu futuro_!"

Saí correndo, desci as escadas, e fui até o jardim, onde Edward e Emmett brincavam de luta, com Jasper como juiz. Fui murmurando durante todo o caminho "_Eu não quero casar. Eu não vou me casar!_", e corri o mais rápido que pude. Cheguei arfando e ofegando, e Edward rapidamente veio ao meu encontro, com seus lindos olhos dourados cheios de preocupação.

"Bella, amor, algum problema?"

Deixei meus olhos fitarem os dele por alguns instantes, mas meneei a cabeça antes de ficar hipnotizada pela perfeição do rosto de Edward.

"Eu aceito."

_-x- __"We could make the night last forever"-x-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_N/B: Háááá, morreram de inveja, sim? Pois EU, Fezinha Evans, fui a sortuda de betar essa fic! HuHUHu A primeira (e eu tenho fé que não seja a última) de Twilight da Jeh! o/ __  
__Eu me segurei muito para não mudar certas coisas, como o "__meu__" que a Bella tanto diz sobre o Edward (na verdade ele é __meu__, eu só o empresto para a série)... mas o que posso fazer? Eu não posso impedir as pessoas de sonhar! ;P Uma pergunta: será que foi só a minha pessoa que ficou feliz em não ver o Jacob por aqui? xD Ok Ok, ele é engraçado e bla bla bla...mas ele mais empata do que outra coisa...então três 'Yups' para a falta dele por aqui e por Bella e Edward desembesterem logo nesse negócio de casamento. YUP YUP YUP! \o/__E eu espero muitas reviews, huh? Porque essa fic está ótima mesmo. Para os fãs de B/E, a Jeh satisfez as nossas vontades...de ouvir um belo "sim", com vontade, da dona Bella. __Jeh, parabéns, amora...devo dizer que você foi muito fiél aos personagens e muito obrigada por deixar o Jacob de fora. HeHeHe__beijiiinhos! ;´_

_- - - _

_N/A – Ok, acho que a soma das notas vai ficar maior que a fic, mas tudo bem iAUHiahOHAIHA ;x Er, oi? _

_Então, primeira (e não sei se única) fic de Twilight, por favor relevem os absurdos. Enquanto lia os livros (obrigada, mandy .) eu logo fiquei pensando em como seriam as idéias da Alice para o casamento, pq – convenhamos – ela é bastante imaginativa iahIAHOhaiHA (adoro³¹²¹¹²²²³²¹¹ Alice s2)_

_Ah, ignorem a Mandy! Eu não entendo pq ngm gosta do Jake! Nossa, eu sou fã de B/E, é claro, mas eu não tenho nada contra o coitado do Black... ;x_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado, principalmente pq eu adorei escrever.. Talvez nos vejamos mais vezes por aqui _

_Beijos beijos :´_


End file.
